Glycerine
by MinniMichaelJordan23
Summary: Rilee Watson is an author of books and gets trapped in Atlanta during the apocalypse. She is saved by Glenn, then makes an unspoken alliance with the group. Her and Daryl start off hostile to one another at first until they become closer. Eventual Daryl/OC.


**"We were meant to live for so much more, but we lost ourselfs"**

**-Meant to live, Switchfoot**

**Chapter One**

"You don't understand, Officer. I _have_ to get out of here," I said with desperation in my voice. The officer was in his mid fourties and looked exausted. I could tell that I wasn't the first to ask him to leave the city and I doubt I would be the last. A crowd of people crammed around the barrier. Some cried, some were yelling in confusion, and others were trying to find a way out. Two giant tanks closed off the roads, and about a dozen men in military uniform were on guard. Others were in the town. Chaos had struck. An epidemic took over and caused panic. I had yet to see the cause but I had seen the victims. My goal was to leave this town and get to my family, a few states up.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to step back," He said, calmly. He held his hands in front of him with reason.

"I'm not from here! I need to get to my family," I said. He completely ignored me, turning to consol a women who cried hysterically about her diseased husband. I huffed, turning on my heal and leaving the crowd. The only thing I had with me was my brown leather cross body bag that set on my hip. Inside was an extra shirt, my phone, my wallet, and a gun that my brother gave me before I left. I had a suit case but I left it behind in my hotel room once panic struck. I wore a pair of strait legged jeans that were rolled to my ankles and a pair of brown leather Top Siders. My shirt was a pink, flowy tank top. These clothes wouldn't be the best for an adventure, but the car was across town and I was not going to get caught up in all that was going down, there.

I stepped away from everyone, taking in the view of my suroundings. There were thick woods that lined the town. It was dark and I wasn't one for hiking, but I had to get out of here. And quick. I scanned the officers, making sure I was not in view and slowly walked to the shadows, careful not the draw attention. Once I was in the dark, I turned and ran into the woods.

Branches scraped my arms and thorns brushed my cheeks. My feet would occasionally trip over a branch or themselfs but I kept going. All of the possible things that could happen to me raced in my head. I could get bit by a snake, I could fall and break my ankle, I could run into an unfriendly animal or an unfriendly person. Did I mention I'm not the outdoorsy type? I didn't care though. I had to get away from the town. I didn't want any of the officers to find me and drag me back.

I didn't understand why they were keeping us in the town. The disease was inside, so why not let us out? Why not give us a chance? That small town couldn't be the only one that had a case of it. What would happen to all of those people? I didn't even know what the disease was. I saw a dead body in the hotel and made a run for it. I saw all of the panic and knew this was something serious. I didn't really like the town, anyways. I am an author of fiction books that are not really known around the country. I go on small tours, or authors sighnings, to bigger towns and smaller cities. I had decided to go alone this trip. Usually my brother or sister come along, as a road trip, but they were unable to this time. We lived in Cincinnati, Ohio. Being near Atlanta Georgia is not the best place to be right now, away from my family. Esspecially with all that is happening.

My legs got tired and I stopped running and continued to walk. I didn't know where to go. I really didn't even know where I was, for that matter. I'm sure I only ran about three quarters of a mile. I checked my phone and it was about 9:30. I went to my contacts and called my sister's number.

"I'm sorry but the person you are calling is not availiable. You may hang up or press 'one' for more options. To leave a call back number, press 'two'. To leave a voicmail, press 'three'," The robotic recording said. I had no connection. I guess it made sense since I was in the middle of the woods. I didn't know what to do. I've never been in this sort of situation before. Do I keep walking? I decided to do that. I really didn't want to risk the chances of an officer coming and dragging me back to town.

I knew Atlanta was west, so maybe I could head there and rent a car to head back to Ohio. But which way was west? Was I even going the right way? I didn't even care. I just wanted to get out of these woods. My family would be worried. I told them I would be home by the day after tomrrow and I knew that would not likely happen. Topher, my brother, would come down here himself to find me if I wasn't back by then. I smiled at the thought of him. He was 24, a year older than I, and was as protective as a brother could get. Josi was 18, fresh out of high school. She was my younger sister. We were so much different. Growning up, we never got along but we just started to appreciate each other about three years ago. She was ditzy but smart in the book sense. I was smart. I always got straight A's but not for me, but for my parents. They took pride in all of our grades. Well, Topher slacked in school. He was very smart but was very lazy, too. We were all raised to say our "please" and "thank you"'s, just like any other kid. My Dad was strict but loved us all the same. Mom was gentle and less disciplinary to Dad's dismay.

I moved out after college. I went to become an english teacher but one day I just started writing and couldn't stop. I loved reading and writing more than anything. I also played soccer and did track. I wasn't awful at soccer but I wasn't an all star by any means. I was always a good runner, though. Dad loved watching me run. He would come to watch me, then leave once I was done with my events. I did sprints and hurtles. I was never a good distance runner. I could never pace myself very well.

I continued to walk, thinking of my family, missing them. This was the first trip I had taken without them. I regret it. I didn't like being alone, especially in this situation.

I heard a "pop" in the distance. I turned my head and it came from the direction from which I was walking from. The town. I heard it again and if I wasn't mistaken it was a gun shot. Why, though? All of those people were trapped in town and the officers were shooting at what? I heard more. There was more than one officer shooting. They sounded too close for comfort so I started to run again. I was not going to take my chances.

Could they be killing all of those people? Was the sickness the sort of disease that everyone got once they were revealed to it? I sure hope that I didn't have any sort of disease. The officers could be killing everyone of those people, trying to rid of a disease that had been passed to us all. I could just be spreading it to other places.

I continued to run and I guessed that I ran about two and a half miles in all. I didn't wear shoes that were the best for running but all in all, I was doing well. I was still trapped in the woods, trying to find a way out. I was exausted, though. It was late and my legs were aching because I have not ran that much since I was in high school. I sat down on a pad of green moss, that looked comfortable, to rest. I took off my bag then I leaned my head against the back of the tree and my eyes became heavy. Unwillingly, I decided it would be best if I went to sleep. Just for a few hours, though.

* * *

_Crack_. My eyes snapped open. A branch cracked. I looked to my left from where it had come from. It was a women. Her back was to me and she had long blond hair, that was stained brown with dirt. She wore torn up capri pants and a thin t-shirt. I licked my lips then stood up.

"Are you lost?" I asked. I didn't know what to say. What do you say when you meet with a random person in the middle of the woods? She stopped walking but didn't turn. "I just came from town. I ran off. Do you know what happend?" I continued.

She made some sort of gargling noise. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She started to turn. And her face. Oh her face. Her jaw was barely there and blood was drooping from it. Her eyes were not a natural color, but a grey milky color. Her skin was a cream with a green tinge to it. Her cheeks hollow and hair hung, straggly across her face. She made another gargling noise, coming right at me. I yelped and jumped from her as she tried to grab me. I had to get to my bag; it had my gun inside. I circled the tree, which she dumbly followed me. I snatched my leather bag and unzipped it, still running and her on my tale. I took a hold of my gun, switching the safty, exactly where Topher said it was. Before I could shoot, I tripped on a rock, caused by me walking backwards. I yelped as the women grabbed onto my leg, after I fell. I fumbled the gun in my hand and I shot. The gun kicked back and hit my cheek bone, voilently. I didn't even know where I shot. My eyes were closed and the grip on my leg softend. The boom rang in my ears and I opened my eyes.

My eyes scanned the body laying in front of me. It smelt something awful. This was not a person. This couldn't be human. Another thing that ran through my mind was that I shot someone. I shot someone. Possibly a _someone_. I didn't even know if that was a person. Was this what you got after you caught the disease? I saw a bullet hole under her eye, on the apple of her cheek. That reminded me of the great pain I felt. I touched my fingers at the welt growing on my cheek. When I shot the gun, I didn't have much time to put both hands on the gun to prevent the angry marking on my cheek bone.

I stood up from my place and looked down at the motionless body. I didn't know what to do with her. It didn't feel right leaving her but I couldn't stay. I had to hurry to the city. Her family would be bound to come looking for her. I moved her body to sit up by the tree. I plucked a few wild flowers growing a few feet away and set them on her lap. I looked at her for a few moments, then nodded.

I wiped my jeans off, with my hands, of any grass or dirt and slung my bag across my body. Which way should I go? I could either take my chances with left or right, or I could continue straight. I decided to go with the direction I was going in before I slept. I looked at the sky and it had colors of orange and pink. The sun was rising and the clouds were out. It was truely a beautiful day.

I set out and thought of my writings. This would be a perfect story; a girl who runs from the military, sleeps in the woods, then almost gets killed by a . . .well, thing. A women with a disease. That's it. I was a decent writer. It's not like they would be _number one best sellers_ or anything of that sort. I was fairly good at describing details and my grammar and vocabulary were superb. My falts were starting a story. I was awful at making up something creative and different.

My sister loved my writings. Topher wasn't much of a reader. He told me he liked my books but I knew he was saying that to be polite and that he actually didn't read much of them. Josi would give me ideas and help me out on a lot of things. If anyone knew creativity and imagination, it was her. Heck, she made up stories to Mom all the time, as kids. She'd come home from school saying there was a food fight and she had to duck under the table so that no one would hit her with food. She said she used her trey as a shield. She said all of this without a flinch and didn't skip a beat. It was hard to ever believe if she was being serious or not. Topher was the middle man. He wasn't as uncreative as I, but wasn't as crazy as Josi with his stories. Topher tried to be when he got bad grades but I suppose "the dog ate my homework" wasn't acceptable these days.

Mom would give us breaks in that way. Dad was a very strict man. She expected nothing but A's at school. Topher was a bit of an exception, though. He did get decent grades. Just not all A's. I got frustrated by that, sometimes. Topher got a break on so much stuff but Josi and I got stuck with the high expectaions. Mom was good at balancing, though. She would have to remind Dad, at times, to be even with us all. He was hardest on me. Josi was the youngest, so she was the baby and "never knew better". Topher was naturally a slacker, so they "expected better from me". It was difficult. But I missed them all the same.

I continued to walk and I saw an opening ahead, seeing light through the trees. I would finally be out of these woods. I was tempted to run but my heels were blistered from yesturdays adventure. I reached the tree line and looked ahead of me. I could see Atlanta a few miles out and suburbs surrounding it. A small farm was ahead of me. My goal was to get to Atlanta. I guess I better start walking.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this was my first chapter! It was short, yes, and probably fast. I'm sorry, but I am VERY bad a monologue! And spelling! I have no spell check, so please excuse it! **

**I am going to make this now, and it applies to the whole story: I own nothing but Rilee. She is my only creation. Daryl and all of them will probably start either next chaper or the chapter later. I will give you a hint; a certain Chinaman comes to save the day! (unless I change my mind, of course) Thanks! -Emma**

your document here...


End file.
